


Corner Cafe

by crabwalker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, i love basic tropes, mostly short, short and sweet, you can never have enough coffeeshop meetcutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabwalker/pseuds/crabwalker
Summary: Your typical coffeeshop meet cute





	Corner Cafe

Levi mentally sorted through his to-do list while he waited in line at the café around the corner from his apartment, then again as the line dragged. The Wednesday morning rush was not over, as he thought it'd be, and now he was stuck behind commuters and personal assistants ordering enough coffee for the whole office. 

Levi stuck his head out of line to see what the holdup was, though he knew he shouldn't allow himself the opportunity to get irritated. He managed to catch the eye of Hange while they frantically over-frothed the milk, and they grinned over the shoulder of the young woman ordering a large coffee with an unhealthy amount of espresso shots. Knowing his tea would be ready when he got to the counter, Levi tilted his head back and rotated it, sighing as a tic released in his shoulder. 

"Morning, Levi!" Hange all but slammed down the paper cup on the counter next to Moblit, who smiled weakly at Levi and scraped together some change from the register. Levi nodded and turned away before Hange could keep talking; some days he could have a conversation with them, but not today. He heard Hange mutter something to Moblit and rolled his eyes. 

Making his way towards his usual corner and sitting where he could see the entire room, Levi lifted the lid on his drink and allowed the steam to roll up his face as he inhaled. He sat there a few moments, eyes closed, listening to the hum of the other customers, the hiss of the espresso machine, footsteps across the floor, and Hange's ever-present chatter. 

"Excuse me, are these seats taken?" Levi looked up. And up. A tall, broad man with blue eyes and intensely thick eyebrows smiled at him, an even taller, broader man hovering over his shoulder. They were standing close together – not close enough that they were obviously a couple, but it seemed like they were. The taller one cocked his head slightly to the side and stared at Levi, who tore his gaze away from the man who spoke with difficulty. Their eyes met and Levi's stomach clenched – it was like this man could see right through him. 

Blue-Eyes cocked his head in the exact same way as his friend (boyfriend?) and smiled a little wider. Levi realized, much too late, that his death grip on his cup was bending the paper structure out of shape, and that it was very obvious. He cleared his throat, pretending it hadn't been an absurd amount of time since the man asked him a question, and gestured toward the chairs himself. "Go ahead." 

The two men did not pull the chairs around the empty table next to Levi's, as he had expected, but sat opposite him. Their shoulders touched. 

"I'm Erwin, and this is Mike," said Blue-Eyes, smiling again. The lines of his face gave off the impression that he found this all very humorous, and he had to know that that smile was particularly charming on him. Levi found it a little difficult to even look at him. He glanced over to Mike only to find his green eyes already fixed on him, and Levi dropped his gaze as though he was embarrassed to be caught staring. Mike casually lifted an arm around Erwin's shoulder and smiled gently at Levi. 

Levi ran a finger around the edge of his cup, hoping he wasn't flushed, and glanced up again. Mike seemed to be in on the joke now too, the corners of his mouth curling as he brought his cup to his lips. A single, clear drop clung to his mustache and Levi had an inexplicable urge to reach across the table and brush it away. As he became aware of how ridiculous that line of thought was he also realized that they were both staring at him, and dropped his gaze again. This time he could feel the burn in his cheeks. 

He bit the inside of his lip and forced himself to look up, mentally berating himself for being so childish. "Levi," he grunted, by way of introduction. Their strangely understanding smiles had him feeling flustered, nervous, and confused. He stood abruptly. "Um, I have to go." 

He avoided looking at their faces and instead glanced at their chests – they were both broad and built, Erwin in a crisp button-down and Mike a casual tee. It felt like something had lodged itself in Levi's throat, and he made a beeline for the door before he could notice how Erwin's buttons strained over his chest, or how Mike's arms flexed as he moved. 

"Hey," Levi started as a hand – a huge hand – landed on his shoulder and gently guided him to face Mike, who had overtaken him in just a few strides. "Look, we've noticed you come in before, and Hange has told us a bit about you....can we take you out sometime?" 

Levi's breath caught, and his face burned so much he thought he might be steaming under the light morning sprinkle. He glanced through the misty window and saw Erwin leaning over the counter, chatting with Hange. 

He wasn't looking to date anyone, not really....in fact, it had been so long since he dated anyone he rarely, if ever, even thought about it. But Erwin and Mike....they spoke with a certain self-assuredness, he felt drawn to them somehow. 

"Yeah, sure," Levi bit his lip as Mike wrote a phone number on his cup, feeling stupidly giddy like a teenager and a little shy, and not wanting it to show. "I'll uh....see you, then?" 

Mike smiled again, that quiet smile, and his fingers lingered on Levi's. "Soon," he promised, finally letting go of Levi's hand still clutched around the cup, and turned to go back into the café. Levi walked as quickly as he could without running, only stopping once he had put several blocks between Mike and Erwin and himself. He ducked into a narrow alleyway and leaned against the wall, looking at the number on the cup. It had been so long since he'd been on a date....in spite of himself, Levi was eager for it.


End file.
